Tragedy of Life
by BriiBear
Summary: What happens to sango through her terrible life?
1. Life

life

"Momma! Momma! No! Don't go! Come back, Momma! No." Her yells turned to whispers as tears streamed down her face. Sango had never lost anyone to death and witness it. "Momma, I promise I will. I promise."

Sango's mother passed away giving birth to Sango's brother. It was either the baby or her. Sango's mother made her promise to take of her baby brother and watch over him with her life. That promise was the only one she would ever keep.

Sango walked past her father and grabbed the quiet baby. He smiled at her and cooed. "Shh. It's okay Kohaku. Sissy's got you."

He smiled more, slowly closed his eyes, and drifted to sleep.

Twelve years later, the once small baby boy had turned into a young teen, being looked after by his 16 year old sister and father, who didn't talk to him all that much.

"How am I doing?" Kohaku asked.

"You are doing wonderful," Sango beamed.

"Do you think that father will be proud?" he asked solemnly.

Sango turned to look at him. "Isn't he always?"

Kohaku quirked his eyebrows. "He never shows it though,"he said quietly.

Sango went up to him. "That's because he wants to keep it secret how awesome you are." she smirked and Kohaku smiled brightly.

"Yeah."

"Okay. Training's over for today. Let's go inside." she suggested. He nodded. They turned and left to go home.

Sango opened the door and held it for Kohaku. "Dad we're back!" She shouted loudly. Banging noises were heard from her father's room. "Dad?" she questioned. She entered the room with Kohaku not far behind.

Their father was digging through the weapons drawer. "Aha! Found it,"he said relieved. He added the scythe like sword to the pile on his bed. "I believe that's the rest of it," he said turning around. His smile faded as he saw Toya standing there as well.

"Hello son. How was training?" he asked. Toya smiled at the attention given to him.

"It was great. I hit the bull's eye every time." he informed. Their dad turned fully towards them.

"That's good."

"What are you getting the weapons out for?" Sango asked worried.

He nodded at her question. "War Sango, war," he said. She sighed.

"You're leaving again?"

"Nope. The battle's coming here and I want you two to help fight this one. Orders from Lord Carden. You remember him right?" he explained.

Sango and Kohaku's faces lit up. "Really!?" they said in unison.

"Yup! Now go and get ready. We set up at 7 p.m.," he ordered them.

They left the room and went to theirs. "Sango, I don't think I'm ready for this." Kohaku told Sango . She smiled and gave encouraging words.

"Don't worry, Kohaku. I'll keep an eye on you. Nothing bad will happen to you. I promise."

"Yeah, your probably right, Sis," Kohaku admitted.


	2. Death

death

The village lay defeated. None survived. None but one. Sango crawled out of her grave confused. She didn't remember what happened, only saw her brother's face appear in her head. She started sobbing and staggered to the gates of the village.

Dark clouds rolled in through the now vacant village. Houses were empty, but the smell of their blood lingered in the air. She exited her village like nothing had happened there. Before she could take three steps from the village gates, she collapsed.

Sango woke up in a warm bed. Her body ached all over. Bandages covered her body. She heard a voice. The voice was smooth and deep. It was a man. She sat up or at least tried to.

"No. Lay back down. It's okay." Sango recognized him from somewhere. "Just relax Miss..." he paused and she finished for him.

"Sango. I'm Sango Taijiya." He nodded at her.

"I am Lord Naraku. You are the one who's village helped to protect my castle," he told her. She nodded.

"Ah. Yes. I remember now." he smiled towards her as he placed a bowl of something hot on the stand beside her.

* * * * *

"Mhmmm. Smells good," I complimented. He pushed it towards me.

"Drink." I did as I was told. The liquid was warm and trickled down my throat and danced in my empty stomach. "Delicious. Thank-you." I said appreciatively. He took the empty bowl from my hands and placed it back on the stand beside the bed.

"It would please me if you would write a list of what you would like to eat during your stay here. You do know how to pen, right?" After I nodded he handed me a piece of paper and some ink. I smiled at his kindness and started to scribe.

"Things to eat:

Salad Ingredients

Honeyed Tortillas

Miso Soup, Chicken Soup

Meats- Pig, Deer, Bear

Water, Wine, Fruit Juices"

I stopped and handed it back to him. "That's all really." He got up and rushed out of my room in one quick dash.

I stared up at the ebony ceiling. It was a nice room. Fairly decorated with navy blue walls and dark oak furniture. The bed I was laying in was cozy. To the touch, one would describe it as soft and satiny. I sat back against the fluffy white pillows and drifted back to my deep slumber.

I awoke to see him staring at me. His eyes were dark and empty yet I knew he was not all that bad. He was sitting in a chair that was originally in the corner across from the door. I sat up to get a better look around the room. I believed it to be night because the light shining through the thick curtains was very dim. Footsteps echoed outside my door as the doorknob slowly creaked open.

The light in the hallway revealed a lady about the age of 17. Her eyes were crimson red and her hair black as night, a perfect match to Naraku's. She held the tray of food balanced in one palm as she sauntered towards me. Before she could approach me in the bed, Naraku raised his hand to stop her. He took the tray from her and set it on the stand that was accustomed to my food. "That is all, Kagura. You can leave now," he told her calmly. She nodded to him, then me. "Yes, Naraku. I will return later for the tray."

She left the room as quietly as she had entered it. The only noise was the sound of her scuffling feet across the wood floor. The door shut and I returned my attention to Naraku.

"If it's only you living here, why do you have so many servants?" I questioned. I noticed him twitch in an odd, jerky motion, as he readjusted himself in the chair.

"Well, the young lady who just dropped off your food, is my younger sister," he told me. I could sense he was uncomfortable talking about her.

"Then why is she acting like a servant of yours?" I asked. He turned his head.

"Because to me, she is. She accepts it and never complains, so I don't think anything of it," he explained. I grimaced in disgust. His own sister acting as his slave, how wrong.

"But what would bring you to make her your servant. Don't you appreciate her as a sister?" I was pressuring him to answer.

"I do value her as a sister but she has never asked to be free of her chores so I have not done so." I looked at him.

"Trust me. She would appreciate you so much if you did free her from what she shouldn't have to do. It would bring you two closer. I speak from experience." I advised him. He nodded to me and told me to eat, then walked out, closing the door shut behind him.


	3. Friendship

friendship

I ate my food at the same pace I did every other day, but was interrupted by Naraku's sister, Kagura. She smiled towards me and I smiled back. Slowly, she continued into the room and sat in the chair that Naraku sat in every morning.

She spoke to me with a soft and quiet voice. "Good morning," she greeted me.

"Good morning to you too, Kagura." I replied. Her smile was gentle and seemed harmless to anyone. "How are you?" I asked concerned. Whipping her whole body, she turned to look at me and grinned happily.

"I am fine, thanks to you. Just yesterday Naraku told me to stop doing his chores and to go freely about the castle. I believe you are changing him," she exclaimed. I giggled slightly.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, but okay," I said confused.

"I mean, since he talked to you he has been acting differently. He doesn't hide away in his room all day thinking of ways to overthrow other castles and things like that. He actually walks around and thinks of normal, everyday stuff." She paused. "He's not as _evil_ as he was before you came here." I looked at her wide-eyed and jaw opened. I was surprised at the information she was telling me.

"What do you mean _evil_?" I asked, thinking about past lords that had been so evil that they were dragged out of their own castles and killed by the people of the towns. I shuddered at my own thoughts. "Like plots to rule the world and kill everyone, _evil_?" She shook her head at me and hung her head low.

"Im afraid if I tell you, you will hate him forever, and never let him or me explain," she told me solemnly. I wondered what it could be that was so bad as to not tell me. I looked up at her and caught her eyes with mine.

"We're friends aren't we?" I asked seeing what her answer would be.

"F...frie...friends? You would consider me your friend?"

I nodded.

"I've never had a friend before," she admitted then smiled ear to ear.

"Well, friends tell friends everything that is wrong and right," I stopped for a second, "so, what is so wrong with Naraku?" She avoided eye contact and looked at everything else, except me.

"Naraku is a bad person. He may seem really nice, but he's not. He told your village to kill the warriors coming, so that your family would be slaughtered. Once that happened he could come to the rescue by helping you get better and reunite you with your family. He planned it so that he turns out to be the good guy in the end."

Now I was really confused. How would he be able to reunite me with my family if they were all dead? She obviously read the confusion on my face and told me something I never wanted to hear. "Naraku has your little brother locked in the basement. He doesn't remember anyone or anything. He plans to use him to get to you through your emotions." I was startled.

My heart skipped a beat and I felt as if I could never trust someone again. I handed her my tray as a signal to let me be on my own for a few minutes until I would be able to talk to someone. My heart felt like it was being crushed, but I had no idea why.


	4. Betrayal

betrayal

A few days after Kagura had come to my room and told me about my brother, I had settled down a bit. My body was slowly but surely healing, and I was able to stand up and walk around the room by myself.

I had just awoken and started changing when Kagura came into my room with a tray of the normal breakfast. I expected her to just leave after setting it on my stand, but she continued to linger where she was. I tilted my head towards her. "May I help you?" I asked a bit arrogantly.

"Lord Naraku is attending a conference meeting in the next town over. He has told me to inform you, that you are allowed to wander the gardens and other parts of the castle if it pleases you." I nodded to her and continue to put my clothes on. She bowed her head and left.

I finished up, quickly ate the food on my tray, and dashed out after Kagura. I found her in what seemed to be the library, looking through a stack of books on a long, rectangle table that stood in the middle of the room. I walked up to her quietly and came up behind her. "Um. Could you show me how to get to the basement?" I asked shyly. She spun around surprised and held her hand to her heart.

"Oh goodness! I did not see you there." she exclaimed in a shrilly voice.

"Can you? Please." I looked at her expectantly.

"I don't believe you want to go down there," she told me.

I sighed. "I don't care what you believe. I need to see my brother," I stated fiercely. She gathered all her papers and placed them in a pile on the table.

"If you get in trouble, I'm not sticking up for you."

I smiled at her. "I'm not asking you to." I said slyly. She picked up the papers that she had just organized and headed towards the door. I followed her silently.

We walked down a number of random halls until she stopped at a particular one with big doors at the end. It was dark and eerie like. She continued down the creepy hallway with me not far behind. The metal doors creaked when she pulled them open.

Darkness completely engulfed us. She left the door open a crack and told me to watch my step. I gripped the railing, holding on with my life. The steps seemed to go on forever until finally I felt the solid cement ground beneath my feet. The sliver of light provided by the ajar door wasn't enough to light the whole basement.

I felt around the room. My hands on the cold walls, feeling for something, anything out of the ordinary. Then, I heard it. Breathing. I sighed deeply and ran to the sound. When I could sense it in front of me, I held my arms out and touched it. It's skin was warm to the touch and its appearance was exactly of my brother. "Kohaku. Kohaku wake up." I shook him, trying to wake him. It was obvious that he was unconscious.

* * * * *

I came home early from the business trip. When I opened the doors I was greeted by servants. I found that Kagura was missing. I climbed up the stairs to check on Sango and saw that she was also missing. I growled inwards and sped down the stairs and to the basement hallway. I halted and walked at a slow pace.

I came upon the heavy doors and silently pulled them open. I had memorized my way down here, so I knew where every step was and when it ended. As I came to the bottom of the stairs I saw Sango standing in front of her little brother. Her arms latched to his shoulders. Then I noticed Kagura standing not too far in front of me. I leaped at her and caught her by surprise as I threw her into the opposing wall. Her body hit it with a thud and fell to the floor in a heap. I then sauntered over to Sango and slapped her across the face so hard that I managed to knock her out.

I dragged Kagura up the stairs and put her in one of my holding rooms. I went back down for Sango and carried her up to the room as well. I slammed it shut and locked it. I figured they wouldn't be awaking for a while.

* * * * *

I came to in a room that wasn't as fancy as the one I was taken care of in. I looked around to get a good idea of where I was. I noticed that Kagura was sitting in a corner, propped up against the wall. I eased myself up, walked over, and sat next to her. "Do you have any idea where we are?" I asked her. She nodded and looked away. "Where are we then?" I wanted answers.

"We are in a room where Naraku keeps his prisoners, rather than having a dungeon or something." I nodded that I understood.

Footsteps were heard and a tray of gross looking food, which I believe was supposed to be some kind of meat, was slid under the door through some opening. Kagura got up and walked over to the tray. "I am going to get him back." I wondered if she was talking to me, or herself.

I felt a tight feeling in my gut.. She turned and looked at me. She bent down and grabbed the knife off the tray.

"I don't think I can hurt him," I told her honestly.

She smiled. "Don't worry. I will stab him once for you, and twice for me." she informed. I chuckled lightly at her dry humor.

She took the knife and tucked it into the folds of her sleeves and walked back towards where I was. We sat for a while until we heard the rattling of the doorknob. Kagura jumped up and readied herself as I slowly crept up the wall to my feet. The door opened revealing Naraku himself. He came into the room, leaving the door wide open. As he approached us, Kagura removed the knife from her sleeve and drove it into Naraku once, then twice, and yet again, once more.

She dropped it to the floor and pushed me out the door as Naraku stood hunched over, laughing. We took off down the endless flight of stairs and through numerous hallways. I followed behind, because I had yet to know my way around.


	5. Escaped

escaped

Sango and Kagura ran out the big doors and into the thundering rain. The rain fell hard and drenched every part of their bodies within minutes. Sango ran ahead, anxious to get away. Kagura struggled to keep up and fell to her knees, her hair clung to her face. She looked up just in time to see Naraku slam Sango onto the wet ground. Her body remained motionless.

At that moment she felt her heart flutter and rage filled her eyes. She moved her body to lift herself up. Suddenly, she sensed Naraku's sword fly past her head and cut some of her hair. She gasped and fell back down. She glared at Naraku, who was stalking towards Sango's still body.

Kagura reached for the sword that lay beside her. As she picked it up, it sliced her hand, sending pain through it and up her arm. She dropped it, then reached for it again, careful of how it was positioned.

Not taking her eyes off Naraku, Kagura ran at him and stabbed him, sending him to his knees. "You can kill my mother," Kagura started and slowly pushed the sword into Naraku's heart, "you can kill my father," she continued as she pushed it in farther, "but, I will NOT allow you to kill the one person I love!!!"she finished in a scream as she plunged it through him all the way, leaving a blood trail down his back. She let go of the sword and watched him fall to the ground, stomach down. Dead.

She ran to Sango's limp body, that lay in a heap on the soaked earth. Tears filled her eyes as she cradled Sango in her arms. "Sango? Sango answer me! Sango!" she shook Sango hopelessly and brought her body to hers in a tight hug. "Sango, I'm sorry. I never wanted you to get hurt. You are the only friend I have. Please don't leave me. I love you," Kagura whispered into her ear and hugged her tighter.

At that moment she felt Sango's arms wrap around her torso and lightly squeeze back. "It's okay, Kagura. I'm still alive, I just hurt. And... I love you too," she whispered back to her. Kagura pulled away a little to hide her obvious blush.

In one quick movement Sango jumped up and ran back towards the castle, leaving Kagura behind, still sitting on the wet grass. Kagura turned just in time to see Sango lift her little brother in an embracing hug. She kissed him all over while saying, 'I love you, I love you, I love you.'

Kagura smiled and forced her weak body to get up. She headed back to the castle front, where Sango and Kohaku were and smiled. She was walking with her head down until she sensed Sango's closeness and look up just in time to catch her in mid air, as she wrapped her legs around Kagura's waist and arms around her neck, bringing them closer.

Kagura slowly let Sango down and bent onto her knees to be equal height with Kohaku. "Are you ready to go home?" she asked him. He nodded but stopped.

"Are you going to come with us?" he asked with a cute expression. Kagura turned to look at Sango and saw no hint of argue.

"I don't see why not," she answered and took his hand in hers as he grabbed Sango's with his other hand. Side by side they walked away from the castle, never to return to its horribleness.


	6. Afterward

afterward

They had arrived at the old, deceased village in three days. They were tired and worn out but insisted on fixing the village back to its formal state, before the slaughter began. They worked vigilantly for days without stopping. They repaired the huts, made a new grave space, and planted the garden.

The sun was setting low on the horizon and many shades of orange, red, and pink lit the sky. Kagura was picking strawberries in the field. She was bent over on the ground when she saw a pair of feet. She looked up and saw a man in a cloak with glowing red eyes. She dropped her basket and the strawberries rolled onto the ground.

"We meet again, Sister,"his deep voice echoed through her head as thoughts raced in her mind. She quickly slid out her sword from the sheath hidden in her coat and drew it towards him.

"We meet again, Naraku. Won't you ever leave us in peace?"

Her voice was brimming with malice as the sound of swords clashing filled the air.

* * * * *


End file.
